


When you were young, (again)

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, De-Aged Dean, Frotting, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean has been de-aged, Sam won’t have sex with him but Dean sets out to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you were young, (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_masquerade for the prompt: Sam/teen!dean age play: In "About a Boy", Dean is de-aged to his teenage self but retains the memories of adult Dean. ALL the memories, including what drives Sam crazy. He decides to make good use of his knowledge while he can. Do not know the prompter. Lightly beta’d

“I have zits, I can’t control _this_.” He gestures to his groin. “It’s up, it’s down. It’s up for no reason.” Dean’s explaining the tortures of being a teenager again.

Sam’s still trying to get over the fact that his brother is a fourteen year old, and not a 34 year old man. “Okay, enough, enough,” he says exasperatedly. 

It’s been three days since the change and Sam hasn’t showed any interest in being sexual with his big-little-older-younger-brother. Dean wishes he would, because he’s fourteen, constantly horny and as he explained to Sam, has no control over his dick since it has a complete mind of its own. He wonders if Sam has noticed that he spends forty-five minutes in the _shower_ twice a day or if he’s noticed how much he’s been pining away for his touch.

He sits impossibly close to Sam, is extra touchy and although he hates to admit it, makes love sick eyes at him. It all kind of reminds him of how Sam acted with him when he was a kid, before they started having sex. He’s trying to remember what made him take notice but then he remembers, he couldn’t resist Sam’s sexual prodding.

Sam’s been noticing how Dean’s been acting with him. How he’s been trying to let him know that he has a crush on him. He’s torn by the fact that Dean’s just a kid; he’s probably been-- as Dean once described it-- re-hymanated. He doesn’t want to take his innocence away but in the same respect, he wants to know what it would be like to fuck a pubescent-Dean, because he’s never had that. He was always a bit jealous of that with Dean as he got to take his virginity. Got to know his innocence up close and personal but all he got was the used up sloppy seconds of Dean’s sexual prowess, by the time they actually fucked. He’d like to experience what Dean is like without all of the sexual baggage and trained body skills.

By day five Dean decides the way to Sam’s dick, is through his needs, which he remembers all too well.

He starts with exhibitionism. After his shower (where he didn’t masturbate) he comes out into the room completely naked, his body dripping wet and glistening. The very fine hairs of his pubic line are gleaming with droplets of water. 

Sam looks up from the laptop to see Dean coming out of the bathroom and he has a flashback to when he was eleven years old and Dean would strut around naked in front of him, how he’d watch his big brother flaunt himself in front of him and how he got a twinge in his gut because of it.

Dean glances at Sam, making sure that he’s watching him. He searches through his duffle bag for a t-shirt. “Dude, I don’t have anything clean.” He looks over at Sam who is staring at him with a lustful look in his eyes.

Sam’s shaken back to reality with Dean’s voice. He clears his throat before speaking. “I’ll run out and get you something.” He’ll do anything to get out of the hotel room right now.

“Can I borrow one of yours?” He’s already pulling a t-shirt out of Sam’s open duffle bag. 

“Uhhh,” he stammers. “It’s going to be way huge on you.” He’s watching Dean pull it on over his wet body, the wet spots saturating areas of the cotton shirt causing it to cling to the lanky torso of Dean’s flanks, his soft pectorals and semi-toned belly. Sam swallows audibly as he watches the show. 

“It’s long but, it’ll do.” He pulls out a pair of underwear and puts them on.

Sam can’t take his eyes off of how the tight briefs cling to Dean’s ass, how they snuggle the soft length of his brother’s package as it nestles his balls and the damp skin bleeds through the cotton spandex of the small fruit of the looms. He can’t help it; he’s getting aroused at the sight of his brother’s body in one of his t-shirts and that tight underwear. 

Dean smirks at the expression on Sam’s face. He knows that he’s turned on. He knows that dreamy, slightly agape mouth, and relaxed shoulders body language. Sam’s horny and that means his resistance is breaking down. He’s really glad his little brother has a thing for seeing him, in his clothes or this tactic might not have worked.

Sam’s able to contain himself even though Dean lounges about in the under clothes, never getting dressed even though he urged him to do so, frequently. “I’m starved. Think I’ll head out and get us some food. What do you want?” 

“I think my body is eating itself, it’s about time you feed me. This could be considered teenager abuse,” He laughs.

“That’s strange, you consumed an entire bag of potato chips, four donuts, a two liter of soda, three cups of coffee, the leftover Philly cheese-steak sub and the last two scooter crunch bars. I can’t imagine that you’re still hungry after that.” 

“Hey, I’m a growing boy.” Dean lifts the extra long t-shirt off of his belly and gently rubs it and then gives it a pat. “Now, bring me back a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and bacon, fries, and two slices of pie.” He grins and then pats his belly again.

Sam exhales loudly and rolls his eyes. “Got it. Be back soon.”

Once Sam’s out the door, Dean’s onto the next leg of his plan. Sam always loves watching him masturbate really gets off on it and of course he loves giving Sam what he likes.

When Sam walks in the door, Dean’s underwear is on the floor in front of it. He’s splayed out on the bed, legs spread as his hand is working up and down over his hard cock, as he’s kneading at his balls. His head is arched back and dirty dark noises are coming from deep in his throat. 

When the sound of the Impala roars into the parking lot, Dean goes into his act. He’s been softly stroking his cock through his underwear as he watches out the window for Sam’s return. He’s hard and ready and hopes that he can hold out from coming until Sam’s watching him. He kicks the underwear off in front of the door, jumps onto the bed and starts stroking his hard-on, hot and heavy.

Sam stops dead in his tracks and takes in the full view. He’s speechless. The sight of Dean beating off while wearing his t-shirt is a definite brain overload. He can’t stop watching even though he knows that this has to be wrong, so much more wrong than when at thirteen he was seducing his seventeen year old brother. This time it’s him at thirty lusting after the fourteen year old body of his brother. 

He’s listening to Sam makes soft sounds in the back of his throat as he’s watching him do his thing. Those sounds tell him that Sam’s hot and struggling with his needs. That alone is the trigger that sends him over the edge. He digs his heals into the bed, arches his hips up and groans loud and deep as his hand squeezes out the first spurt of ejaculation, it’s forceful and intense. 

Sam watches Dean as he comes. The first shot sprays out in a long string. It lands on Dean’s shoulder. Sam whimpers and bites his lip. He tightens his grip on the bag of food tucked under his arm.

Dean’s rotating his hips as he thrusts into his hand, milking the second stream of jizz out of his tight pulsing balls.

The room feels hot and small as Sam’s heart rate increases, his cock is filling up and his eyes are transfixed on the damp flushed head of Dean’s cock as it lets out several pulses of the white milky spooge. It sprays like a sprinkler over the hem of the t-shirt and Dean’s concave abdomen. He loves the sounds his brother is making as he seems to come endlessly. He’s crushing the bag of food and he can’t help but intensify his hold on the giant cup of soda in his other hand. 

The sound from Dean’s grunt resonates through the room as he jackhammers his hips into his fist. The last eruptions of climax quickly spurt out. His hand is moving so fast that they smear the short bursts of fluid over his dick, never giving them a chance to escape. He’s biting his lower lip as he relaxes. His body is thrumming with intense desire. “Sammy,” he exhales softly as his body hits the bed.

When he hears his name during Dean’s orgasm, Sam grunts, his hand bursts the cup and soda erupts like cola colored lava out of the straw and loosened plastic lid. The food is totally smashed inside of the brown paper bag and he’s coming in his pants without even being touched. 

“Sammy!” he sits up and covers himself, pretending that he didn’t hear Sam come in. 

“Uh…” His jaw is on the floor and he can’t seem to close his mouth to form words. “I brought food.” The words come out in a broken quiet whisper, as he offers up the destroyed take-out containers.

Dean’s smiling on the inside at his accomplishment. “We’re gonna need a spoon,” he laughs.

They haven’t been sleeping in the same bed since Dean de-aged. Sam figures it’s safer that way. He hates it, misses Dean’s body wrapped around his as they tangle up in each other’s arms. He watches as Dean’s sleeping. He examines his soft features clean of scars and furrowed brow lines from the harsh life of hunting. Imagines that his body is as smooth and free of the painful physical beatings it’s taken over the years. He wants to run his hand over the long sinuous muscles under that clean skin. Kiss every soft freckle peppering the creamy pale skin, untouched by the sun’s harsh rays.

Part three of the plan. Dean knows how much Sam misses sleeping with him. He’s pretended to be asleep while watching Sam stare at him. He knows he’s longing to be with him again but he’s too moral to ever take advantage of him. But now, he knows that his resolve is fading and he’s hoping-- no, he knows-- that this will push him over the edge and he’ll finally take what he’s been craving.

He hears Sam rustling around, tossing and turning like he’s restless so he makes his move. He slides in under the sheets and pushes against Sam’s back. “I’m cold,” he whispers into Sam’s back.

Sam freezes. His skin prickles at the feeling of Dean’s warmth pressed against him. “Sure,” he says it hesitantly. 

“Good.” He snuggles in closer, his naked torso pressed tight to Sam. He adjusts his hips so that his semi-hard cock is resting in the crevasse of his brother’s ass. “You smell good.” Dean’s hands are snaking around Sam’s waist.

“Hotel soap.” Sam’s fighting every urge to turn over, pin Dean to the bed and rut into him until they both come on each other. 

Dean’s hands smooth over the strong muscles of Sam’s belly as they trace the treasure trail from his navel to the top of his boxer shorts. “I almost forgot how good this feels.” The words are muffled into Sam’s back.

 

Sam heaves a deep sigh. He tries to move Dean’s hand away but doesn’t. He likes the feeling and to be honest, Dean making the first moves makes him feel less pervy because he wants it as much as Sam does.

“Come on Sam, don’t you wanna touch me?” Dean asks as he pushes his hand just below the waistband. 

Sam shudders as he exhales. “God, yes.” He closes his eyes as he admits his want.

“Then why don’t you?” He’s all the way down inside of his boxers, his hand is cupping Sam’s hard cock.

He doesn’t want to tell him he’s scared to. “I don’t know,” he lies. His body is aching for more as he feels Dean start to stroke his cock. He can’t hold back anymore and he pulls Dean’s hand away and turns over. His body rolls on top of Dean as he pushes his hands over his head and claims his brother’s mouth.

Dean’s melting into Sam’s heat. He’s rutting into the thigh that is pressed against his crotch. “It’s about fucking time,” his words are swallowed up by Sam’s mouth crashing into his.

They’re writhing and moaning. Sam’s hands are moving all over Dean’s smaller more nimble frame as he slams into his groin. “Fuck, you’re so damned sexy.” He slips a hand down between Dean’s legs and shoves his briefs as far down as he can get them before taking his thinner yet still impressively sized dick into hand. He starts to move up and down over it. Dean’s moaning, his hips are rotating harder than before and he’s struggling against Sam’s big hand clasped around his wrists. “Oh god,” he moans, his body shaking. His balls are tight and his toes are curled as he tries hard not to come but before he knows what’s happening it’s spilling out hot and thick into his brother’s big hand. “Oh shit,” he gasps out disappointedly. “I fucking came.” He’s still rutting into Sam’s rough pulls. 

“I figured.” Sam loosens his grip and softens his grasp over Dean’s now over sensitive dick as he helps him through his orgasm. “It’s cool, your body’s new at this.” Sam tries to console him. 

“I’m such a weak come.” He buries his face in Sam’s neck. 

“Hey, it’s all good.” He lets go of Dean’s hands and pulls his face up to kiss him. Dean wraps his arms around Sam’s neck and kisses back with a fevered passion.

“I’ll suck you off,” he says through the kiss. 

Sam smiles. “Okay.” He rolls over. Dean moves down his body, pulls down his shorts and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock. Sam moans at the soft touch. He’s not rough like older Dean, he’s gentler and Sam likes it. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Dean says as he opens up and angles his cock into his mouth. He gets the head but when he tries to go father down, he gags. Sam’s huge, much bigger than he ever realized or maybe he got his gag reflex back, whichever it is, he’s not deep-throating anyone right now. He suckles at the head and strokes the shaft with his hand. Sam doesn’t mind, he’s bucking and moaning, trying hard not to shove Dean’s head down father onto his cock. He’s just rubbing the back of his neck and enjoying the wet heat surrounding his leaking head.

Dean slips his tongue over the slit, he knows how Sam loves that. He licks under the head, his tongue flicking along the frenulum. Sam arches off of the bed and almost screams with pleasure. His cock jerks and he comes inside of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s licking and sucking as he milks every thick drop out of him. 

Sam’s body falls limp onto the bed, his chest heaving with deep satiated breaths. “Fuck,” he pants. “You,” he releases Dean’s neck and lets him move up over him. “Shit,” He’s trying to catch his breath.

“I know.” Dean smiles as he kisses Sam’s mouth, stealing his much needed breath. “I always wondered what it would be like to have you be my first,” he confesses. 

“Yeah,” Sam smirks.

“It was better than I expected.”

Sam pulls him down and gently kisses his him again. “I’m glad that you were my first, but I always wanted to be yours too and it was fucking amazing.”

The End


End file.
